


domestic patterns

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious!Drarry, Post War, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are clueless, but their friends aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	domestic patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the fic turns out wonky. Im writing this on my phone since my laptop is currently not working. Anyways, this is my first fic so reviews would be appreciated! 
> 
> All characters and the HP universe belong to J.K. Rowling. This is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Also, this isn't beta'd. Any mistakes are mine (and my phones).
> 
> Thank you for reading!

A lot of things have changed since the war.

For one, the houses aren't the way they used to be. Nobody cares if you're a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw and want to sit at the Slytherin table. Nobody cares if you're a Gryffindor and want to date a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw's now accept that the other houses are smart like they are and don't try to act superior in class, allowing other students to get the answers correct. Hufflepuff's now accept that the other houses can be just as kind as they are and have extended their secret gatherings to the other houses. Gryffindor's have accepted that they aren't the only ones who can be brave and have opened their ears to listen to the other houses and their war stories. Slytherin's have accepted that they aren't better than everyone else and have allowed their friends from other houses to go in their common room. 

Hogwarts changed dramatically after the war. Not only are the houses interacting without trying to hex each other, but the teachers are as well. Headmistress McGonagall has made it a rule that the teachers must be on good terms with the others to prevent anymore division in the school. Hagrid loved this new rule. More of the teachers have been including him in activities over the weekends. Ever since the staff found out about Snape and how he risked his life to help Dumbledore, they began to see a different side to everyone. As rude and terrible as some people may be, everyone can be a good person when it's necessary. McGonagall wanted to try and make it so the entire staff were good people on more than just occasions. 

The students reflected this change as well.

People stopped teasing Luna Lovegood and the nickname 'Loony Lovegood' no longer existed. She was quite happy with this new found trend of being nice, but was rather shocked when she heard of the nickname. "I am rather Loony, I suppose." She said softly when a group of students apologized to her. 

Neville Longbottom was more confident in himself and had even started a club to help bring more positivity to the school. He knew what it was like all too well to find yourself unappealing, but now he loved having his tummy and new glasses. Cherished them, even. 

Hermione Granger still enjoyed her reading more than anything so she started a book club with a Ravenclaw student. They met up every Friday after classes and discussed a book in the library. Some Slytherin's had even joined in. 

Ron Weasley was the same as before, but he made more of an effort with the smaller students. After hearing about the war and seeing where it took place, many of the first years were afraid to go anywhere alone. Ron liked to walk with them when he could and get to know them. He shared stories about Fred and even let them have some of the merchandise from the twins' shop in Diagon Alley. 

Blaise Zabini finally got a father. The man his mother was seeing proposed and after the wedding, she confided in her son that this one wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. He also became the Head Boy since he missed out on it in his 7th year. All of the original last year students at Hogwarts agreed that the 8th years should be Head Boy and Head Girl instead of them. 

Ginny Weasley found herself. She started  club at school that met every Wednesday and had explained to everyone the importance of standing up for yourself. Her feminism club had even opened up Professor Sprout's eyes and the woman joined her whenever she could. 

However, the most noted changes had to be from Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Both boys were instantaneously different the moment their 8th year began. 

Draco no longer had a sneer plastered to his face when he walked into a room. He actually smiled and greeted everyone now. His family had troubles at first, but once everyone heard about what they did for Harry and how they left last minute, everyone saw that change really could happen to anyone. Lucius was no longer working with the Ministry, but he did start his own group for the families of ex death eaters.

Everyone lost someone in the war. 

Narcissa, however, opened up a shop in Diagon Alley where she sold muggle fragrances and soaps. It was a huge hit as soon as it opened. "Muggles really are handy, aren't they? Here, smell this." she told McGonagall when she donated extra soap to the school for the 8th years. 

In many ways, Harry Potter knew this change was inevitable. There was no longer a dark cloud hovering over his head or someone out to get him every time he turned around, so what was he supposed to do? There was only one thing, really — to live. He strengthend the house unity by befriending the poster boy of Slytherin himself and showed everyone that the only thing that really, truly matters is moving on and accepting the past. 

He and Draco Malfoy made the perfect team. They were co-captains for the 8th years Quidditch team (colors of white and black. White — to embrace the significance of starting over. Black — to remind everyone that starting over didn't necessarily mean forgetting those they lost). They felt so strongly about letting go, but not forgetting, that they helped arrange for a mural to be placed in the Entrance Hall with a list of the names of people who were taken in the war. 

Harry helped Draco see that he didn't have a choice in the war, just like he didn't either. They may have been on separate sides at first, but their means of having a choice remained the same. 

Harry understood why Draco was afraid. Not only was Voldemort living with him, but his family supported him. Nothing was as valuable as family to the Malfoy's. Growing up without one, Harry could respect that. He wished he didn't understand, but he did. Harry would've given anything to have a family to be around during that time. 

Their friendship wasn't much of a shock. Everyone knew that they were bound to be friends if everyone else could get along. Ron and Hermione were mostly supportive, but sometimes found it annoying when Harry would spend more time with Draco than them. "Honestly, has he forgotton about us?" Ron complained one afternoon when Harry sat at the Slytherin table with Draco at Breakfast. Not that it was unusual for him to do so, but it was becoming a regular occurrence to see The Boy Who Lived sitting right smack in the middle of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

During the times the 8th years would gather together in the newly improved Room of Requirement, Ron would find himself chatting with Draco as if they were never hateful to each other at all.

Maybe that was the firewhiskey though.

"If Ron had been told he would be having a glass of firewhiskey with Malfoy just last year, he would've called me a liar." Hermione laughed to Harry at the sight, shaking her head. 

Her and Ron were still going as strong as ever in their relationship. She supposes that going through a war with each other makes you bond in ways that nobody can relate to, but she doesn't think thats why her and Ron ende up together. "Clearly he needs someone to help him get a move on with his responsibilities, but I can admit that he helps me too. Can't always rely on your brain to make you happy. He shows me how to have a nice time." She told Mrs. Weasley over brunch just before school started. The only thing that would've made Mrs. Weasley happier than hearing about Hermione and Ron, would be to hear about Harry and Ginny. 

Neither Harry and Ginny knew what they wanted when they got together. It was a frightening time and they both admitted that they just didn't want to die alone. Then when they didn't die... 

Well, they just decided it was best to break up. Ginny wanted to start making a name for herself and helping other women do the same while Harry wanted to just be a kid for the short amount of time as one that he had left. 

Being friends was all they were ever meant to be. 

***

A chilly day in November left Draco and Harry shivering on their brooms. Practice had only begun and they were already in need of a good warming spell a nice mug of warm Butterbeer. 

"Did you see that?!" Draco shouted at Harry from in the air after Dean Thomas, the 8th years Chaser, hit the Quaffle into the goalpost while being upside down. 

"Dean, why didn't you ever try out for the team before this year? You're bloody brilliant." Harry asked, rushing over to Dean. His try out for the team earlier in the year was marvelous, but Harry hadn't seen a move like that yet. 

"It was always your thing. I didn't want to look like I was copying you. You know, Ginny and all." Dean laughs, upside right again as the cloudly day made him get goosebumps on his dark skin. "But, now that I know I'm good at it, maybe I'll go professional. I could be the next Krum, you know."

Which was true. Dean was an excellent Chaser and Harry wouldn't be surprised if he ever did actually play at the Quidditch World Cup. 

 

As practice went on, Harry watched Draco help out Luna while she attempted to keep the Quaffle from scoring. It was useless though. She only tried out because she hadn't ever played before and nobody else wanted to be Keeper so they were left with no choice. 

"You'll get it soon, Luna. Just keep practicing." Draco tells her, flying over to Harry right after. "She'll never get it, you know this, right? Theres no hope in winning the cup. We may have you on the team, but the others are going to squash us in goal points." 

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "She's not /that/ bad." And just then, Luna nearly fell off her broom. 

"Okay, maybe she needs extra, extra help, but she can't be worse than you trying to be a Seeker. Honestly Draco, you're a much better Beater." Harry teases, remembering their second year disastrous Quidditch matches.

The only reason they get to play this year is because McGonagall is splitting up the matches. Its not only house against house this year, but the normal house teams get to compete against the 8th years. 

"Shut up. Let me go try this again." Draco groaned, flying back over to Luna once more.

 

By the end of practice, Luna had figured out the basic blocking moves and had blocked at least three quaffles. She was so excited about it too that she told Harry and Draco that they were better teachers than all of the professors at school combined. 

"Okay, shes not /completely/ hopeless. Maybe we got lucky when nobody else wanted to be Keeper. She could be really good if she practiced more." Draco tells him after everyone had left and they were fixing the brooms back in order. 

"Im starving. Lets get a move on before Blaise eats all of the Treacle Tart again." Harry wipes his hands on his uniform and they make their way up to the school.

After parting ways to go and change into their robes, Harry passed Neville on the way up to the Gryffindor Tower and came to a sudden stop. "Are you alright, Neville?"

He looked a little nauseous. Slighly confused, even.

"I just.. I'm surprised is all. How long do you think Luna has liked me for?" He wonders, looking up at Harry with curious eyes.

Apparently, Luna was feeling extra happy after practice and kissed Neville as soon as she saw him.

"She told me she really liked me and I sort of froze and didn't know what to say. I mean, I like her too, but she just looked so rushed. I didn't know what to do." 

Chuckling, Harry pat Neville's back and smiled. "Go tell her. Seriously, this is great news. You guys would be incredible together. She's really something else."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville started, "You and Malfoy are incredible together, too." 

Wait.

"What? Oh, we're not—"

He was cut off by Neville snickering and walking off, "Whatever you say, Harry."

 

***

The next few practices turned out to be really beneficial. Luna began missing the Quaffle less and less each time and Neville had stayed to watch each practice, walking her back into the school afterwards. 

After the lastest practice, Harry went up to the common room to finish up some Charms homework when he found Hermione and Seamus whispering to each other. It was odd considering he's only seen them speak once or twice since school began. 

"What's up?" He asks, plopping down on the red sofa beside Hermione. They broke apart immediately as if they didn't know Harry had entered the room. 

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about the History of Magic homework. Did you know the school was infested with Gremlins back in the 1800's? Had to exterminate the school and everything. It was closed down for nearly a month." Hermione began, opening her book up that sat on the table. "How was practice?"

"I didn't know that, no, and it was fine as usual and cold as usual." 

"Yes, snow seems to be cold, doesn't it?" Hermione grins down at her book. "Is Malfoy coming up later?"

"Of course. Why?"

When Hermione just shrugged, Harry didn't question it. General curiosity was probably it. After all, Draco /did/ usually come up to the Gryffindor common room after practices. He and Harry liked to go over what could be better and what should be changed, but also liked to play chess (which annoyed Ron because "Why won't you ever play with me, Harry? We were mates first"). 

Chess just wasn't as fun with Ron as it was with Draco. Perhaps it was because Ron always won and at least with Draco, Harry could sometimes win. 

 

Draco arrived at the Gryffindor common room entrance about two hours later and was met by Ron at the painting. "He's changing his clothes, he'll be down in a minute." He tells Draco as he lets him inside. "Don't suppose /you/ want to play some chess, do you?"

Surprisingly, Draco agreed. 

Only when Harry came down about 10 minutes later, Draco and Ron were laughing and acting like they were best friends. Why they ever pretend to be annoyed with each other was beyond Harry. 

Since Hermione was at her book club meeting, Harry curled up on the sofa and covered up with a blanket, watching his two friends play chess together. 

It was an intense game, Harry must admit it. Draco didn't go easy on Ron and Ron didn't go easy on Draco either, but in the end only one of them won. 

"You cheated, Malfoy! There's no way you won when Harry can beat you sometimes. I'm a million times better than he is at chess and theres no way he can beat you and you beat me. Theres just no way." Ron grunted, crossing his arms after the game. 

"Ron, he didn't cheat. It was just luck that he won." Harry butt in, but was ignored. 

"Oh, please. Weasley, I didn't cheat. Malfoy's don't cheat. Besides, were you expecting me to go easy on you like I do with Harry? Its no surprise that I beat you. Ive been playing chess since I was 6." 

"You've been letting me win?" Harry asked, standing up like they were. "Why? I would've still played even if I lost all the time." Okay, maybe not.

Draco looked over at Harry and shrugged, "I didn't like seeing you lose all the time. It's no big deal, I was just being nice." 

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall to his sides. "You two are blinder than that basilisk from second year. Im going to bed, tell Hermione to wake me up when she gets back." He grumbled as he went up the stairs, mumbling other words that Harry didn't feel comfortable with. 

"Honestly, I dont mind losing. Don't let me win again." Harry holds back a little smile. While its a nice gesture that Draco lets him win, Harry wanted a fair game. "I really thought I was finally getting good at chess, too."

Draco pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Never. Im sorry. Stick to Quidditch."

 

***

As the month of November ended and December passed by too, Harry began to get a strange feeling that everyone knew something he didn't. Every time he walked into a room, people would stop talking. Every time he saw them out in the hall, they would ask why he was walking alone. Maybe he was just being crazy, but something was going on. 

Just like at dinner earlier this evening. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione, seeing everyone staring at him. "What?" He raises an eyebrow and puts some mashed potatoes on his plate. 

"Harry, have you noticed anything strange lately? Maybe some new feelings?" Hermione asks him softly, flicking her dark hair behind her ear. 

New feelings? Strange things? Hermione was doing that thing where she asks subtle questions in hopes you coming out and asking what the hell she means. She used to do this a lot back in 6th year. 

"I don't think so, no. Just tell me what you're getting at. I know you want to say something so just say it." Harry glances up at her, buttering a bread roll.

Perhaps it was the embarrassment on her face and the way she let her eyes look up at the table across the room that gave it away, or perhaps it was the snickering from Ginny, but either way, Harry now knew what this regarded. 

"Is this about Draco? Are you asking me if Im mad at him because I'm not sitting over there?" 

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

She paused for a moment, but then opened her mouth again. "Are you dating him?"

That was probably the last thing Harry ever expected. He was so confused on why she would even think to ask him that, that he couldn't even think of a reply. 

"I mean, you guys walk to class together everyday even if you aren't in the same one, you stay out really late together, you're always sitting together at the Slytherin table, he always comes to our common room or you go to his, he lets you win at chess, and lately he's all you talk about. I was just wondering because I hope that you would've told me if you were dating someone, regardless of it being another boy. I thought that being friends meant that—"

"Hermione, take a breath. Its okay, I'm not dating him, no." Harry shook his head with his words, but taking it what she was saying as well. 

Did they really spend that much time together? 

Did Harry really talk about him that much?

He hadn't even noticed. 

When they won their first two Quidditch matches, Harry and Draco went to the Room of Requirement to celebrate, but he didn't think they were out /that/ late. But now that he thinks about it, he doesn't even remember going back to the dormitory.

"Really? You don't like him?" She asks with a surprised tone.

All Harry could do was stare at her. Did he? Did he have feelings for Draco?

Sure, Draco was attractive and funny and made Harry really happy. But, did he like Draco in that way?

Thinking about the way Draco wipes his face after practice, how he bends the pages in the book rather than using a book mark, his obsession with sitting by the fire to plan out their Quidditch practices, and his little flush on his face when Harry tells him how good of a captain he is... Harry realizes that he does.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny must notice his realization too because as soon as he noticed the way his heart was beating faster and faster, they were all sighing. 

"We all honesty thought you were dating and just not telling us. Did you really not know you liked him, Harry?" Ginny says, giving him a sympathetic look. "Its okay, you know. Don't feel embarrassed or anything because we know he likes you, too."

"As a matter of fact, guess who's looking over here already. Probably wondering why you aren't sitting with him." Ron adds in, making everyone look back to the Slytherin table. 

"Yeah, why aren't you? Sitting over there, I mean." Hermione leans over the table to grab the pepper.

"I just, um, wanted to sit with you guys. Are you sure he likes me?"

Harry couldnt help the way his heart was tumbling in his chest. It was doing flips and cartwheels all over the place and Harry wanted to be sick, but he also wanted to hear more about how they think Draco likes him. God, he hopes Draco likes him. 

"Positive." A jumble of voices add in from down the table. Seamus and Dean were looking at him with a grin, making Harry blush. Apparently everyone but him knew. 

 

***

It been two days since their conversation in the Great Hall and Harry has been avoiding Draco ever since. He didn't know how to act around the boy now. What was he supposed to do? Does he tell Draco how he feels? Does he just not say anything at all and kiss him? God, Harry really wants to kiss him. Or should he just give hints and let Draco make the move? 

And also the fact that Draco could possibly have been giving wrong signals had crossed his mind. What if everyone was wrong and Draco didn't like him at all and they go back to hating each other? Or what if Draco, even worse, doesn't like him back and pities him for it? 

Whatever it may be, Harry has no choice in ignoring him today. They have a game and it would be impossible to ignore Draco during one. 

Out on the field, Harry could tell Draco wanted to ask Harry what was up and why he was being ignored, but was saving it until after the game.

The Quidditch pitch was full of people and the 8th years were about to walk out onto the field to face the Ravenclaws when Draco made a speech,

"I know we have won all but one of the games so far this year, but I want you all to remember that this isn't life or death. I don't want you to think that winning this Quidditch match is most important because its not. What's most important is the way you handle your losses and wins and what you decide to do with them. You can lose poorly and turn it into motivation to win next time, or you can let it get to you and have it distract you until you lose again. Same with winning. You can brag all you want, but you can very well lose next time. All I'm trying to say is that it doesn't matter what the outcome is, as long as you use it to help yourself be a better player and person. I know we have what it takes to win, but don't think we're anything less if we don't."

Harry hadn't ever heard such words come out of Draco's mouth before, but he felt a little bit better about facing him after the game because of them. 

When both teams flew up into the air and began tossing the Quaffle around, Harry was almost insantly hit by a Bludger, but dodged it as Draco hit it out of the way and over to a scruffy looking Ravenclaw. Brooks zipped around the Quidditch pitch as Harry looked around for the snitch. It was difficult trying to locate the snitch and also have his mind on Draco. Both things were clogging up his head and before he knew it, Harry was flying into one of the 50 foot tall hoops and falling to the ground. 

 

***

Everything was black and his entire body was sore. Sad part wasn't the amount of pain he was in, but the fact that he recognized the feel of the hospital wing bed as soon as he became conscious. Harry's green eyes flickered open to be met with a pair of greyish blue ones and he also recognized the feel of those too. It was warm, just like the bed he was in. 

"Are you alright? Madam Pomfrey says you'll be fine, just have a sprained ankle." Draco tells him, leaning over from the chair he was sitting in beside the bed. 

Harry sat up and saw that they were alone. "Did we win? Where's everyone else at?"

Draco shook his head slowly and cleared his throat, "No, we didn't, but the team gave a good fight. We were going to reschedule the game, but before the whistle was blown, Ravenclaw caught the snitch."

Of course. Leave it to Harry to lose another Quidditch match by falling. But at least nobody was trying to kill him this time. 

"Thank you for being here when I woke up. I cant believe I fell off my broom again." 

"You flew right into the goal posts, you didn't just fall off. It was a nasty hit, too. You're lucky you didn't break your neck. Honestly, what were you doing?"

Harry looked down at his fingers, guiltily. He caused them to lose the match because he couldn't stop thinking about Draco. How was he supposed to say that?

"I dont know. I was just thinking too much, I guess. Didn't realize where I was flying."

Draco then got a really worried look on his face before standing up, pacing around the bed. 

"Did Blaise talk to you?"

"What? Why would Blaise talk to me?"

Draco stopped pacing and stood, staring at Harry. 

"I just thought that...I mean, you weren't talking to me so I just figured he talked to you. I told him something the day before you went all silent on me and I assumed he told you and that you were disgusted with me." 

Was Draco...blushing? Seemed to be. 

"I haven't even talked to Blaise. Im sorry I was ignoring you, I was just trying to deal with something." Harry assures him, scooting over to let Draco sit next to him. "I should've just said something right away. I was rude to ignore you and I even lost the match because of it. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny just got me thinking at dinner and... I dont know." 

"Thinking what? Leave it to them to make you think so hard that you almost kill yourself."

"ThatIMaybeLikeYouAsMoreThanAFriend." Harry immediately rushed out. He knew that if he didn't then he wouldn't ever have the guts to say it to Draco's face. 

Draco stopped walking immediately and just stared at Harry like he didn't know if Harry was lying or not. His eyes then made a quick dash for the seat next to him and he slowly moved to it and sat down, staring at his legs. 

"Okay, Im sorry for springing that on you. I just knew that I wouldn't say it if I didn't do it right then while I had the chance. I know we're friends and its okay if you don't feel the same way I just figured you should know and I wasn't going to just lie to you either because that would be just as bad as ignoring you and losing the game because I couldn't stop thinking about you and —"

Harry was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing onto his. It wasn't a hard or rough kiss, but a sweet and short one. As soon as Harry went to put his arms around Draco's neck, Draco pulled his lips back. 

"Take a breath next time, won't you?"

Harry flushed. 

"Its okay. I like you, too. Thats actually what I told Blaise. I thought he told you and thats what was making you ignore me. Didn't even realize I liked you until Blaise pointed out that I spend more time with you than with him."

"Even if that was true, I wouldn't ignore you for it. Besides, I didn't even know I liked you either. Thank God my friends pay attention to me, huh?" 

Draco just smiled and bit on his lip afterwards, "So, you were thinking about me and then crashed? Im not sure if I should feel flattered or if I should feel at fault."

Harry shook his head and placed his hand on Draco's cheek. "You should definitely feel flattered." He said, then pressed his lips to Draco's once more.

Their second kiss, but just one of many, many more. 

 


End file.
